Digital display apparatus of the type capable of being energized for purposes of display of a changing function are known to the prior art. And, it is known to provide such digital display as an accessory of an automobile, the energizing source then comprising the battery serving the other electrical functions, as well.
One prior art patent which may be typical of a showing of the general combination of an automobile and, as an accessory, a digital display apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,017 to M. Aoki et al. The Aoki et al patent otherwise is directed to the electronic circuit rather than switch apparatus of the type to be set out herein, and accordingly, is not concerned with the problem heretofore encountered in the mounting of switch apparatus on a printed circuit board.